Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ghost King
by PokemonTrainer4700
Summary: When a severely injured Pikachu stumbles in the woods, talking about being hunted and,"It's Here," you have to find out what he's talking about. But when he can't remember past his name, that could cause some problems for not only him, but for the world. no language or sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the storm

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! Are…are you OK?! No! Don't let go! Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on!"

"N-n-no! I can't…hold on…! Waaaaaah!"

"No, I've already read this a bunch of times." I say, reading one of my favorite books, 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time.' "Why don't I try reading a different book." I scroll through one of the library shelves, looking for a good book to read. "Ahhh. This one looks interesting." I pull a book from the shelve and take a look at the cover. " 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sapphire of Beginnings.' Might as well. I'm always up for a new mystery dungeon." I walk over to a nearby table, And immersed myself in a new world.

Chapter 1: New beginnings

I stumble through the forest, holding my bleeding arm, limping as far as my injured body would take me. I was also injured in several other places. My knee, my stomach and other minor injuries. My arm being the biggest. Only one thought was in my mind: "Run, or they will kill you. Who were "They?" To be honest, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get away. My knee gave way and I fell, not having the strength to get back up. I then fell Into the state of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, a Pancham was running through the Basin Forest. It was called that for how far down into the valley it went. The Pancham was a member of a group that was dedicated to the helping of fellow pokemon, called "Alpha." The Pancham was looking for two outlaws who were terrorizing citizens of nearby villages. From reports, they were ghost types, because they always put the villagers to sleep, then gave them terrible nightmares.

"Man, I've searched this forest for hours. It's bad enough it took me five days to get here, I don't want to search this place for days." He then realized he thought out loud, not that it mattered to him. "It's not like they're gonna teleport out of nowhere."

The instant after he said that, two pokemon teleported from out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding me?!" He thought to himself. Fortunately, they had their backs to him, giving him enough time to hide in the shadow of a nearby tree. They turned around, letting him observe the two pokemon.

One was a gengar, but not an ordinary Gengar. It's eyes were red, and full of malice and anger. He had a creepy smile. All Gengars had a ceepy smile, but this pokemon's smile looked like he just killed someone in front of you, and then he was about to kill you too. Add the eyes, and you get a very creepy, very evil looking Gengar.

The second pokemon was a Dusclops. He didn't look nearly as creepy as Gengar, but he was still relatively creepy. His eye looked like that eye had seen more than death.

Then Dusclops spoke. "Man, I love it when we teleport out of nowhere." Pancham facepalmed.

"Dusclops." Gengar started, with a hint of urgency mixed with annoyance. He had a deep and raspy voice. "We need to remember 2 things right now."

"When 'Pizza Pokemon' is going to deliver the oran topped pizza, and if it will be on time?"

"Yes. And the seco- wait, what? No! We did not-" Gengar answered, voice now completely filled with annoyance. "Yea, your right." Dusclops replied.

"Thank you. Now the-"

"We should make sure the pizza arrives late, so we don't have to pay 500 poke. They're so expen-

"DUSCLOPS!" Gengar yelled. "WE ARE NOT HERE TO GET PIZZA! WE ARE HERE TO KILL THAT POKEMON!" Pancham's heart nearly stopped. Not just because they were going to kill a pokemon, which was unlike normal outlaws, but Gengar was also slowly changing shape.

His arms were disappearing. No, not disappearing, moving. They were becoming unattached, sinking in the ground. His head was becoming larger, more spiky looking. There was also a yellow mark appearing on his forehead. When Dusclops saw this, his eye grew wide with fear.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I'll stop." Gengar wasn't completely calmed, but he wasn't completely angry either. He then reverted back to his original shape.

"What the flipping heck was that?!" Pancham thought to himself. It didn't matter. They were going to kill a pokemon, and he had to stop them. He then quickly formulated a plan. He thought it was genius on his part. He quietly used night slash on the tree he was next to, but he didn't break it. He then jumped out of his hiding place, and attempted to use night slash on them.

They jumped out of the way, and looked at Pancham. Their faces looked surprised, but quickly turned to anger.

"What are you doing here, you black and white freak?" Gengar asked him, now looking a little bored.

"Do you honestly think you can pull a shot like that and get a hit?"

"No." Pancham replied, being completely honest. "I just wanted to see if you two bandits were stupid enough to get hit."

"Bandits? Oh, hoho! We are much more than generic bandits." Dusclops laughed. "In fact, were so great, that only one pokemon knows how to-" He raved, until Gengar gave him a shadow punch to the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gengar screamed. "He'll have your eye if you say anymore!

"Sorry." Dusclops moaned.

"So you guys AREN'T ordinary bandits, but you work for someone." Pancham guessed. "Who do you work for?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" Gengar told him, sounding a little bored.

"You have a somewhat incompetent partner who I could get to blurt out."

"Two reasons."

"I could end this and save you a lot of pain and suffer-"

"No matter how many good reasons you give, I'm not telling you." Gengar said, his hands in the air.

"Whatever." Pancham said. The next second, he used quick attack to get close to them, followed by a coming night slash.

As he thought, they teleported. When they reappeared, having angry expressions on their faces (Really only Gengar had an angry expression on his face. Dusclops didn't have a face). He then executed the next part of his plan. The second after they reappeared, he used arm thrust on the tree he half cut. And since it was half cut, it fell down easily in the direction of the two ghosts, knocking them out.

Pancham walked over to them. "The Pizza delivery pokemon is here." Dusclops mumbled something about being 5 minutes late. "Well, I guess I have to drag both your sorry ghostly hides to Alp- huh?"

He noticed something from the corner of his eye that looked something like berry juice from behind a few bushes.

When he got closer, he realized that is wasn't berry juice. He looked next to the small pool of blood, and saw a severely injured Pikachu, unconscious. Pancham wore an expression filled with shock.

"Hey! Are you alright?" No answer.

"Come on, man! Speak!"

He then heard a grunt of pain, and the Pikachu opened it's eyes. Then he spoke.

"It's gotta be around here. It has to be."

Pancham was slightly confused. "What?" He asked, but the Pikachu fell back to unconsciousness.

He heard a large groan from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the two weren't coming to, but were pretty darn close. He looked back at Pikachu, and he saw the pool got slightly bigger. If he helped Pikachu, the ghosts would escape, and would terrorize, or even kill other pokemon. But if he took care of the ghosts, this Pikachu would surely die.

Pancham had a round of mental combat in his mind. After a few minutes of thinking, his compassionate side won.

"All right, then." Pancham hefted the Pikachu on his shoulders, while also holding his paw on the wound to stop the bleeding. He then tried to navigate through the forest. After 20 minutes of walking, he made it out of Basin Forest, and to the nearby village. Out of the nearest hut, the village elder, Simisage, went out to greet him.

"Hello there, Pancham." Simisage greeted him with a smile. "Have you taken care of those pesky outla- what?" He said, noticing the unconscious Pikachu on Pancham's shoulders.

"I couldn't get the outlaws, mostly because this Pikachu needed help." Pancham replied, a grim expression on his face.

Simisage quickly escorted him into his hut. "Come, come. Let me help heal him."

Once inside, they laid Pikachu on a pile of hay. Simisage then went to a shelf full of berries and herbs. He took a few oran berries, and an herb that Pancham hadn't seen before. Simisage squeezed the juice out of the berries, and grinded the herb after. He put both in a bowl before carefully sending it down pikachu's throat. He then wrapped some cloth around the Pikachu's injured arm.

"The oran berry juice with revivial herb should help with the healing process." Simisage quietly told Pancham.

"So he isn't from this village then?" Pancham asked. Simisage shook his head no. "In that case, I'm going to take him back with me."

Pikachu barely opens his eyes. He can make out the figures of two people talking in hushed voices. That's all he can manage before he drifts back to sleep.

Author's note

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm new on this site, and this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how well I did, and if there is anything I could do to improve.

Also, this is going to relate to pokemon ORAS in some ways in this fanfic, and maybe other mystery dungeon games. I will try to posts chapters on a weekly basis, unless anything happens over the weekends. Also, did you like my opening? Bye, and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

When Pikachu woke up, his head hurt. Not a lot, but it still hurt. He also noticed that his body was sore from head to toe, especially his arm. He looked at it, and saw that it was bandaged. Pikachu then heard a voice.

"Good, your up. You've been unconscious for three days."

He looked up, and saw a black and white creature, with a cocky, yet passionate smile. After a minute of silence, Pikachu asked, "where am I?" The creature answered him in a calm, serious tone.

"Sunset Plains."

Pikachu then observed his surroundings. At first, all he could see was yellow grass as far as the eye can see. He saw they were sitting in a small clearing, with a fire that was warm enough to make Pikachu fell calm. At peace. That's when he saw the sunset. The sun looked like it was sitting on the other side of the plain. Majestic and beautiful, When Pikachu saw it, He felt as if he could climb the highest mountain.

"Wow." Pikachu whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The creature looked at him, then he looked as if he just remembered something. "I'm sorry. My name is Pancham." He held out his paw.

"Will." He accepted the handshake, and looked back at the sunset. "This place is beautiful."

"Yea." Pancham agreed. "This place is a few miles away from base, so I like to come out here every once in a while to be alone."

"Base?" Will asked

"Yea, we can talk about that later. I need to ask you something." Pancham told him

"What?" Will asked, with a puzzled look.

"When I first found you, you were muttering stuff. Like you were looking for something. You were saying, 'It has to be here. It has to be.'"

"Huh." Will replied. He then went deep in thought. He did remember mumbling that stuff, but he had no idea what it was. "I'm sorry, But all I really remember is my name."

"Really? It sounds like you have amnesia." Pancham said calmly, although he looked like he was in thought. "Well, there is nothing we can do about that right now. Why don't we call it a night?" 

Will thought Pancham might think of what happened, but apparently not. "Alright. I'm tired anyways."

That was when Will had no Idea how to make a makeshift bed. Since Pancham was kind of an expert on survival, he showed will how to make a makeshift bed by flattening some of the slightly tall grass. Ten minutes later, the two were asleep.

...

…

…

Will was in the pitch black darkness of a dreamless sleep when he heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The voice was deep, and filled with power

"You have seen us and our power, human! There is no one who can stop us!"

Human?! What? Will's thoughts were trying to comprehend what he just heard. What he heard next surprised him even more. But it wasn't what was said though. It was who said it.

"That's where your wrong! You just said so yourself!"

Why do I hear my own voice? Will wondered. Could these be… My memories? The deep voice then spoke again

"Very well. If you want to be destroyed, then so be it!"

Just then, Will heard a third voice. It sounded in pain, and felt very familiar.

"Noooo! Will!"

Will felt like he was blinded by bright light, then he jolted awake. He realized he was sweating. Will looked around, and saw Pancham blissfully sleeping.

Pancham woke up. He stretched and yawned. Pancham looked over to see if Will was awake, but then saw Will wasn't in his bed. He started to think that Will had something happen to him, but after looking wildly around, He saw will was a little ways away, staring at the sunrise.

Pancham walked over to Will, who hadn't noticed him yet. "Morning, Will."

Will glanced over at Pancham, and looked back at the sunrise. "Morning, Pancham."

"Will seems to be a little distant." Pancham thought. Minutes later, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Is something wrong, Will?"

Will closed his eyes, and sighed. "I've been up since probably one in the morning, Pancham."

Pancham had a surprised look on his face. "Why?"

"Well, you see…" Will explained his dream, about the deep, powerful voice, how he was apparently a human, and the voice who called out his name and how she sounded in pain.

"So… Your human, eh Will?" Pancham said to Will calmly. "But then that means that you aren't from around here, this world I mean."

"Why? Are there no humans here?" Will asked him.

"There have been no humans here since the dragons destroyed them all about…what, 3,000 years ago?" Pancham told Will, scratching his head.

"Huh. Well, I don't think that we can do much about it now. Maybe I can remember more over time."

"Maybe your right." Pancham agreed. "Then let's get going."

Will was thinking about something since yesterday. "Um, Pancham?" Will started. "Yesterday you said something about a base or something?

"Oh, yea. I forgot to tell you." Pancham went into a long (and somewhat boring) explanation.

"I'm from a group that specializes in certain categories: Treasure hunting, Pokemon rescues, etcetera etcetera. The group is called 'Alpha,' and the main goal of the group is to bring peace and prosperity to the world of pokemon. Our leader is the amazing treasure hunter and explorer, Aegislash. He was an extremely famous adventurer years ago, and so he formed Alpha as both an opportunity to aspiring adventu-" He looked over to Will to see him sleeping, but he was standing up.

"HEY!" Pancham shouted to Will. Will's head flew up, eyes wide.

"Wha? Wha-what?" Pancham gave him a menacing glare. "Oh. I'm sorry. You had me until you mentioned something about the group being called Alpha or something? Will told him sheepishly. Pancham sighed.

"Well, in a nutshell, it's a group that helps pokemon."

"Oh, OK." Will said, finally getting it.

The two of them talked to each other for the rest of the day, Pancham telling him more about Alpha, Will just asking about Alpha.

When the sun was setting, somewhere around 7:00, they decided to call it a day.

"Are we still in Sunset Plains?" Will asked.

"Just about on the edge of it." Pancham answered. "We should reach Adventurer's Square by tomorrow."

"Adventurer's Square?"

"It's one of the main parts of Alpha base."

"'Kay." Will said in an understanding way.

"We should make camp here." Pancham stated. "It wil be dark in at least an hour."

"Yea, your right." Will agreed.

About an hour later, they had a small fire, and were about to hit it when Will asked a question that he had been thinking about all day.

"Pancham?"

"hmm?"

"…Why did you join Alpha?"

There was silence for about a minute, and Pancham spoke.

"Oh, you know. I just wanted to be a great treasure hunter." Pancham answered quietly.

Will felt that it wasn't the real reason, but being a polite person he didn't pry.

"Alright, then. G'night." Will responded. Turning away. Back at Pancham's bed, he was quietly shedding tears."

Authors note

Hey everybody! PokemonTrainer4700 here! I managed to get this chapter done a little early. So we now know that Will is a human(Not surprising since this IS a mystery dungeon), and he is very slowly, but steadily regaining his memories. Also, Pancham joined Alpha for whatever reason that you will find out in a future chapter. Please leave me a review, tell me if I can improve. It really helps.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 3: Pancham's Past

…

…

…

Is this another dream? I wonder.

"Will! Come back!"

"No!"

"Will, I'm sorry that idiot gym leader insulted you and Bagon! Wait wha-? Will! Wait! Stop! WILL!"

Will Jolted awake. He looked wildly around. "Déjà vu. Well, I can't wake up Pancham, not over something as small as this. Might as well head back into that black darkness called sleep."

And he did.

When the sun rose in the morning, Pancham woke up and realized he was still crying. He quickly swept away the tears before getting up. When he did turn around, he saw a face that scared nearly all his sanity out of him. Literally, he would have gone mad if he didn't see it before.

"Well, well." Seethed Gengar. "I knew you couldn't get far, with a day's headstart."

Pancham saw dark circles around his eyes. "You have been looking for us twenty four/seven, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Your crazy."

"I know."

That was when Gengar decided to knock out Pancham

…

Pancham wakes up tied to a tree. Only he was tied up with coils that were smokey and black; they looked like darkness themselves.

Pancham looked up, and saw Gengar looking at him with the usual, "creepy-I'm-going-to-kill-you" stare.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Gengar gave him the traditional "I-won" villain sneer. "Dusclops! Bring him forward."

That's when Dusclops teleported, holding a struggling Will.

"Let me go!" shouted Will. "Let me go! I can't feel all that pain again! Please!"

"No." stated Gengar. He then shadow punched Will in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him. Gengar then threw him on the ground, and the two of them repeatedly used shadow punch and shadow claw on him.

Pancham suddenly had a short flashback. A flashback on the day he dreaded most. He was helping his father chop wood, when two pokemon appeared a little ways from them. When father saw them, his smile faded.

"Pancham, wait here."

"Why, Daddy?" Pancham asked.

"Just do it." Pancham had never heard his father get this serious before.

When his father reached them, it looked like they were having a heated discussion. After what seemed like an hour, one of the pokemon slapped his father to the ground.

Pancham was shocked, because nobody had ever been able to knock down Daddy in one hit. They then picked him up, and kicked him down again, now mercilessly kicking and beating him.

Pancham now ran to them, shouting, "Daddy!" They gave him one last shadow claw to the face, and he was gone. Pancham took a second to realize what happened, and fell down on the ground, crying.

It was then that the two noticed him. They advanced on him, ready to kill him, when a dark shape came from out of nowhere, and night slashed the two pokemon. They got up, and were about to deliver a shadow ball, when he used shadow sneak on them, bringing their HP to an absolute minimum. They then realized they did not stand a chance, and fled.

The pokemon turned to Daddy's dead body, then to me. He calmly picked me up, and wiped away my tears. He then took me to an area I later came to know as "Alpha," and he started my training to be a rescuer.

Seeing them treat Will like this, he remembered what happened to his father. They now looked like the two pokemon that mercilessly murdered his father.

Gengar looked over at him. Seeing Pancham's expression, he gave him his classic evil smile. He stepped aside to show him Will's body. Seeing him made Pancham want to cry out of grief. He was worse when he found him. His arm, not fully recovered, had an even bigger wound that lots of blood was coming out of. It looked like both his tail and both feet were broken, from the angle they were going. The rest of his body was covered in blood, aside from his arm wound.

"Are you sad that you weren't able to help him," Gengar asked. "That you were so useless, that you couldn't save a pokemon you met a few days before? Just like YOUR FATHER?"

Pancham was speechless when he said this. "How-?" Then he realized that they were the two who murdered his father. "You!"

"That's right," Gengar replied. "Now you get to witness this friend of yours die."

Will opened his eyes to look at Pancham. They held fear in them, but also acceptance. He then closed his eyes.

"Say goodbye." Gengar readied a shadow ball attack.

"NO!" Pancham screamed. He was filled with rage. Not knowing how, he ripped his ghostly bonds apart, and used night slash furiously on Gengar.

Surprised, Gengar didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and got knocked out. Pancham then turned to Dusclops with a murderous look on his face. Dusclops then took the liberty of knocking himself out with a shadow punch.

Pancham then rushed to Will's side. "Your losing too much blood," Pancham realized. He looked around and found that Alpha wasn't too far from here. He quickly put Will on his shoulders, and ran as fast as he could towards Alpha.

When he saw the exit, he kept yelling "help!" as Alpha Base came in view. A few pokemon came to help him as he came, taking Will to Base. It was then Pancham realized how tired he was. So after he made his way inside, he just fell asleep on the floor.

….

"He is regaining his memories, Master."

A ghost type pokemon was talking to a form that seemed to literally "drip" shadows.

"Yes." The form spoke with a voice that was deep and powerful. "It seems that Gengar and Dusclops are too incompetent to kill him. So I am going to send the best hunter the world has ever seen to track him down."

"Katniss Everdeen?"

"No, you imbecil! She is a fictional character from a book! She isn't even that good! No, I am going to send my best agent. And if that still doesn't work.." HE turned to a corner where someone was beathing slowly, chained by shadows.

"…I still have the girl for leverage."

The girl had black hair. When she opened her eyes briefly, they were red, and void of most of her sanity. She was muttering in her sleep, "Will…"

Authors note:

So now we know Pancham's past. It just came at me when I was just sitting around, having writers block. So I hoped you liked the chapter. You can probably guess who the girl is. And you can probably guess who the shadow is. Please give me reviews on what you might like to see in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 4: The Search for the Legends Part 1

When Pancham woke up, he was in his room at Alpha Base. He blinked twice and sat up, groaning. He tried to remember what happened last night.

"Let's see, me and Will went to bed the night before, and when I woke up-!" Pancham then fully remembered what had happened last night.

He quickly got up and ran to the Hospital Area, while also bumping into people as he passed. Going through the Merchant's Area, he didn't see where he was going, and knocked into his old master.

"Oomf!" Exclaimed Greninja as he fell to the ground, supplies spilling everywhere. "Watch where your going you imbe-!" He started. When he saw his old student, he sighed.

"Pancham, I've told you a thousand times to not run, and to watch where your going."

"Sorry master," Pancham apologized. "I was going to go see someone in the Hospital Area. He's severely injured."

Greninja looked calm. He was not surprised that Pancham wanted to go to the Hospital Area. Ever since the day Pancham's father died, he was extremely worried and compassionate about another pokemon's wellbeing.

"Alright then, I'll go with you." Greninja told him.

"Okay but don't be… extremely surprised." Pancham hesitated.

The two of them then walked together the rest of the way. Greninja told him about how his latest mission led him to one of the sixteen elemental type plates: The Spooky Plate. Alpha Leader Aegislash personally assigned that mission to him.

"…Probably just because he wanted some extra power, 'cause he's a ghost type. So, how did your mission go?"

"Well, I was hired to find some ban-" Pancham began, before Greninja stopped him.

"Hold that thought Pancham. We're here."

The hospital area of Alpha Base was practically a large camp all by itself. As they walked through, they could see all of the pokemon that were either rescued, or injured on missions. One of the most popular examples of mental strain is one of the gold rank solo explorers. They passed by a large metal box that they could faintly hear "So I herd u leik Mudkip." It was then followed by a maniacal laugh. The two seemed to walk a little faster when they heard this.

"So. Which of these poor fells is it?" Asked Greninja, motioning to all the pokemon on stretchers.

"He isn't here." Replied Pancham silently. Greninja put a puzzled look on his face as Pancham walks toward the ER Tent. As Pancham expected, in the middle of the tent, on a pile of hay, was Will. A bunch of chansey were all around him, doing what chanseys did best.

Greninja walked in after him, and when he saw the sight before his eyes, his eyes turned to a look of bewilderment. He walked to Will, looking at all his injuries. Pancham saw a look of sorrow in his Master's wise eyes.

"What kind of monsters would have done this?" Greninja asked, turning to Pancham. He had a mix of sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"The same ones that murdered my father years ago." Pancham replied, paws clenched so that they turned white.

Greninja's eyes burned with anger. He turned to Dr. Swirls, the head doctor.

"Swirls, is he going to be alright?"

The spinda answered, "Yes, he'll be alriiiiiight." Dr. Swirls answered, teetering to the side while he said it. He spoke with a French accent. "He will maaaaaake a full recoveryyyyyyyy. Probably around one weeeeeeeek. Strange though."

"What's strange?" Asked Pancham.

"He was repeatedly hiiiiiiiiit with shadow punch and shaaaaaaaaadow claw, riiiiiight? He hasn't suffered aaaaaaaany mental strain whatsoeeeeeeeever."

Greninja raised an eye at this "Well, thank you Swirls."

"Any Tiiiiiiiiime. Don't come baaaaaaaack here. I don't need to treeeeeet anymore patients."

"Still brilliant and slightly mad as always." Greninja commented. He looked over at Pancham who apparently hadn't heard him. "Pancham?" Greninja asked. Pancham then suddenly ran off.

What's he doing? Greninja wondered.

About fifteen minutes later, Pancham was before Alpha Leader Aegislash.

"Well, Pancham." Aegislash started. "It has been a while since you came to visit me"

"Yes, it has." Pancham replied. "But strait to the point, I need to ask you something."

"What's it about?" Aegislash asked curiously.

"It's about a friend." Pancham started. "A friend who is in the ER. He also has amnesia, so I would like to take a temporary two week leave."

"And may I ask," Started Aegislash, "What you will be doing during this two week leave?"

Pancham pondered this for a moment. After a minute, he answered, "I guess you could say I will be doing stuff that I would like to keep to myself."

"Pancham, you know I need a reason to give someone a two week leave. I can't hand out free leaves willy nillly! If we were going to see a play about two sisters and one had magical powers of ice, then it would be different."

"I hate that play with a passion." Pancham responded.

"The point is," Aegislash continued, "I can't give you a leave without a perfectly good reason-"

"Or an override from an admin, per the rules." Said a new voice. They both turned to the door. "And I override that, as top admin of Alpha." Finished Greninja. Aegislash looked slightly disappointed.

"Can I at least take him to see 'Icy?'"

"No." Greninja stated

"Fine. Do YOU want to go see 'Icy' with me?"

"No."

"Meanie."

Greninja and Pancham quickly excused themselves before Aegislash MADE them go. When they reached the library, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"If I have to hear the song '_Let it Go' _one more time, my head is going to explode." Greninja stated.

"Tell me about it." Pancham agreed.

"Do you mind telling me the reason now why you wanted a two week leave?" Greninja asked.

Pancham sighed. "I wanted to see if I could find a cure to speed up the restoration of Will's memories."

Greninja thought for a moment. "If you knew stuff about Will, and how his memories were lost, then you could-"

"Will is a human." Pancham blurted out. He then realized what he said and quickly told Greninja, "Don't tell anyone that."

Greninja had the most surprised look on his face that Pancham had ever seen. Greninja had taught his young student to not lie whatsoever. He was still thinking back to the event 3,000 years ago. He knew who would cure Will's amnesia. Just not which one. "Legends." He said.

"What?" Pancham asked.

"The legends had unfathomable power." Greninja told him "Powers of the earth, of the sea, of strong substances, and of the world. If one of them couldn't cure Will, then I would go to see 'Icy' ten times."

Pancham thought about this. "So the legends are somewhere in the world?"

"Yes."

Pancham then went to bookshelves in the library, flying through books and files. Greninja decided to leave him to his search, and left.

…

The girl woke up, and saw that she was still in what she called, "The Shadow Room." The reason she called it that was because that the room was made of swirly blackness that looked like shadows. Considering the things she's seen, she wouldn't be surprised if they WERE made of shadows.

She remembered the creature that tormented her to the brink of insanity. She then quickly pretended to be asleep. She couldn't go through all that pain again.

…

3 days later

…

Will woke up to see blinding lights. He remembered what those two ghost types did to him, and he shuddered. He tried to get up, but felt a large pain in in his arm. Not extreme though. He looked over and saw his arm all bandaged up.

He then saw a spinda rushing over to him, while teetering to the side frequently. "Mr. Will! You shouldn't beeeeeeeeee out of bed. You're still recoveriiiiiiiiiiing."

"I have to see Pancham. Do you know where he is? And how do you know my name?" Will responded

"Why, Mr. Pancham toooooooooooold me. And you going to see him… weeeeeeell, I guess it couldn't huuuuuuuuuurt. You are already Injuuuuuuured after all. Let me geeeeeeeeet your wheelchair."

"Uhhhhhh… OK." Will said a little confused, as well as scared. What happened to this guy to make him… loopy? Will thought to himself. He thought the spinda seemed nice, but he was still loopy.

The spinda came back with a wheelchair. Will then proceded to get into the wheelchair. Painfully.

…

Pancham, meanwhile, was back at the library, searching for the cure for Will's amnesia. Next to him was a pile of books, such as, "_The Embodiments of Nature," "The Power of the Ancients," "Guardians of Sea and Sky," " Truth and Ideals," _and_, "The Giver and the Taker of _Life_."_ Right now, he was reading, _"Mewtwo: How Did This Happen? Seriously?" _

When he saw Will in a wheelchair, he was happy that he was moving around. He then motioned to Will to come sit next to him. Swirls then pushed Will next to Pancham, and decided to find a book on pokemon physiology and mental health.

"How the heck did this happen?" Pancham asked Will.

"Well," Will started. "I was beat up by two ghost types, severely injured, and-"

"No, no, no. Not that. THIS." Pancham shoved the book in Will's face. "Mewtwo is supposedly a clone of Mew. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? It's not like we have a bunch of advanced technology!"

"Huh." Will replied. "No Idea."

"Well that's another mystery. But you have to see this. It might be the answer." Pancham grabbed a book, and showed Will the text, along with an illustration.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey everyone! So sorry I couldn't post the past week. I wanted to take a small break, then I couldn't find time the rest of the week. Also, that was a reference to "Frozen" back with Aegislash. Decided to add a thing based off one of the 'I herd u leik mudkip' memes. Hope you like it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Hypno's Lulluby

Chapter 5: The Search for the Legends Part 2 (or) Tour of the Base

Will peered closely at the text. It appeared to be a poem of some sort. It read, "_Come little children, come with me. Safe and happy you will be. Away from your homes, now let us run. With Hypno, you'll have so much fun."_

Next to the poem was a disturbing illustration that was mostly dark, and covered its shadows. Its scraggly stalking figure was holding a glowing stone on a thin string. Its eyes and smile looked like it was going to kill you in your sleep while laughing maniacally. In other words, a bit like Gengar.

"Uh… Pancham," Will started, with a partially scared look. "This is a book on 'Hypno's Lulluby.'"

Pancham looks at the page. "Oh. My bad. Well, just for fun, why don't we finish reading the lullaby, creepy as it is."

"I don't know, Pancham. Just by the first verse it looks like-"

Pancham cut him off. "Oh come on, don't be a baby." He turned the page. "From what I hear, It's just Hypno tying up little pokemon chilAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Pancham and Will scream, gaining a few glares and "ssshhhhs" from the other pokemon there.

Pancham and Will look at the illustration for five seconds before Will points at the picture. "Those aren't tied up little pokemon children." Will states.

"…Let's not tell anyone about what really happens." Pancham whispers to Will.

"Agreed." They silently and quickly shut the book. They didn't do anything for a few minutes. They look at each other, and compose themselves.

"Well," starts Pinkham a little awkwardly. "Here is the REAL thing I wanted to show you."

Pancham then grabs a book titled "Wish Maker" and opens to page 108. It showed an illustration of a pokemon with a star shaped head with three green notes attached to the three points on his head. Its lower body was white, with two golden wing like-strands. It's most distinguishable feature was a glowing blue eye in the middle of its stomach.

"What is it?" Will asks, curiosity in his eyes.

"That's Jirachi." Pancham explains. "One of the many legendary pokemon that lies in existence. It says in ancient text that Jirachi is awake every 1,000 years for seven days. During these seven days, it has the power to grant people wishes."

Will then saw where this was going.

"So you want to awake the legendary wish maker, Jirachi. Just one tiny problem. In what universe will that week be anywhere near time-wise?"

"You'll find out." Pancham simply replied. He then closed the book, placing it on the pile of other books. "Why don't I give you a tour of the place?"

Will slightly jumped at the offer, and accepted a little too quickly. Pancham saw Dr. Swirls reading a book, and went over to him.

"Hey, Swirls." Pancham started. I need to tell you that I'll be taking Will on a tour of AlpAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pancham jumped back a little, because the book Dr. Swirls was reading was none other than the book on 'Hypno's Lulluby.' Unfortunately on the page that showed what really happened to the kidnapped children.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Swirls asked Pancham. "Medical Physiologists need to know stuff like this."

"Uhhhhhhh… Yea." Pancham responded, backing away a little bit.

"Anyways, you can take will on a tour of the facilities."

Pancham then went back to Will (quickly) and pushed his wheelchair out of the library (quickly).

"First, is the Medical Area, which you probably know well." Pancham then went into a short speech on the area, not wanting to bore Will. Will then asked a question.

"Who's in there?" Will asked, motioning to a giant steel box with a very small bared window.

"A gold rank rescue soloist who lost his mind in Labyrinth cave. Got lost and made a bunch of imaginary friends who liked him."

"So I hers u leik mudkip." Came a voice from the box. "I know. U shuld leik mudkip. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pancham, please push me faster. Will requested a little too quickly. Pancham then happily obliged.

Through out the day, Pancham showed Will the various facilities thet were known as "Areas." After the Medical Area, Pancham showed Will the Music Area. In that specific area, there were a trio or two of pokemon that made either music or noise. Noise belonging to Exploud, who actually made good music with his tube-like organs on his head.

Because, let's be honest. How boring would a base be without music in the background?

Will didn't know why, but when he heard someone play a bamboo flute, he felt strangely at peace. He almost didn't want to leave, but Pancham eventually convinced him for them to leave, and they continued.

They went through all the areas by the end of the day, and all were somewhat eventful. At the Mission Area, Pinkham "accidentally" pushed Vanillite, apparently his rival in the world of exploration, into the mission board when Excadrill was updating them. This event made a very surprised Excadrill, and a very angry Vanillite. They were almost run out of the Mission Area if Will, a moderately injured pokemon, was not present. Vanillite DID give them a small icy wind though.

After they left, Will gave Pancham a small glare. Pancham then smiled sheepishly.

At the Theatre area, they were doing the play "Icy." Again. For the tenth time. Pancham then voiced his true thoughts on the play to everyone. Loudly. They were then chased away for the second time that day.

"I hate that play." Will told Pancham.

"Why? You've never seen it."

"I dunno… I just feel like I know something just like that play. I can't put my finger on it though."

Next was the Dojo Area. According to Pancham, you could could either power up your old moves here, or learn new ones. Lucario there apparently remembered that Pancham owed him about 3 ginsengs for cheating in the dojo. Pancham was still trying to get that debt paid, but also declared he was sometimes lazy when it came to stuff like this. They were then chased out for the third time.

Will was hoping that his wheelchair wasn't going to fall apart after all the bumpy rides he had so far.

Pancham then took him to the Lodging Area, but there wasn't really much to see there, so they moved on.

The last and final area was the Merchant's Area. This area was where all adventurers got their supplies for missions, such as berries, scarves, TMs, seeds, and other adventuring needs. There was also a bank there if people wanted to deposit or withdraw money.

To Will, It was a wonder. He looked all around at all the various things that various pokemon were selling. A klefki was trying to sell a bunch of keys, for if you find a locked room in a dungeon, a swanna selling special power-up wings, a hypno selling ringed rocks on a string… that was creepy, reminding Will of 'Hypno's Lulluby.'

Pancham wheeled him over to the largest shop, which was probably the most popular, Will guessed. At the counter were two chameleon-like pokemon. They both looked identical, except one was green, and one was purple. They both had a zigzag lineon their bellies.

"Welcome to 'The Kecleon Brothers Shop and Wares!'" They spoke together in perfect sync. It was actually kind of scary how perfectly in sync they were. "Pancham! It's been too long." The Green kecleon stated. The purple kecleon continued by acknowledging Will's presence.

"Who is this injured pokemon in the wheelchair?"

"This is Will." Pancham told them. "He was assaulted by a few bandits pretty bad. He should heal up in a few days."

"Hello." Will greeted.

"Well, Hope that you get well quickly, Will. By the way, I'm Green Kecleon, and this is my brother, Purple Kecleon."

"In case your wondering, that's our real names." Purple Kecleon stated.

"'kay." Will replied.

"Anyways," Pancham started. "I would like to purchase something from you two."

"Doesn't everyone?" They stated in perfect sync.

"A fourteen hole mahogany flute please."

"Will do." Green Kecleon replied. He then went back into the storage room, and brought out a perfectly cut 14 hole flute. Pancham took it, and handed it to a surprised Will.

"No, Pancham. I don't nee-" Will started.

"Will, I insist. I think you loved music, since you were so reluctant to leave the Music Area. Just take it."

Will gently took it, turned it around a bit, and blew a perfect C. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Pancham then turned to face the Kecleons. "How much do I owe you?"

"Ahhhhhh…It's on the house." Green kecleon answered.

"Yea, it's on us." Purple Kekleon agreed.

Pancham wanted to argue, but the looks on both of their faces told that they were going to give him the same argument as he just did with Will. He sighed, and thanked them both.

Afterwards, Pancham took Will back to the Medical Area, as it was sundown, and Swirls would flip out if Will wasn't resting.

"Well, thanks for today, Pancham." Will said as Pancham helped out of the wheelchair onto the bed of hay.

"Hey, anytime." Pancham replied. He then left go back to the lodging area. After Will played a small tune on his mahogany flute, he drifted into a deep sleep.

…

"Everyone, the library will be closing in five minutes. I repeat, the library will be closing in five minutes." Came a voice from the loudspeaker. I glance up from the book to see it was already 5:55. Had I been here for that long? I wonder. I close the book I was reading, and decide that It was worth fishing. I walk to the counter, book in hand, and quickly check it out.

As I start walking home, I remember that there was still a little bit of the chapter I hadn't finished. I decide to open the book, and finish what's left of the chapter while I near North Street.

**Will's POV**

…

I am in another dark, colorless space. Is this another dream? I wonder. I then sees just a little bit of light, and that reveals a giant serpentine-like creature. I try to yell, but my voice wouldn't let me. I stumble back, before realizing the creature isn't facing me. I look, and it is facing something in a corner, binded by shadow-like chains.

"The boy is not coming." The serpentine creature speaks with the powerful voice that I recognise from my past dream. "He is most likely either dead, or alone. He can't come here. join me, and you can have the ability to find him."

The thing huddling in the corner then spoke. I realize that it was the girl from my past dreams.

"I will never join the likes of you, you…murderer. You sorry excuse of a snake king." She answered. The serpentine then laughed very loudly. It was the ugliest laugh I had ever heard. It sounded like an orchestra of off key instruments that all sounded like screeching… Wait. What? Where did I get that kind of comparison? I wonder.

"I am not the snake king…" The serpentine answers. "…I AM THE GHOST KING!"

The self proclaimed 'Ghost King' suddenly tensed. It turned towards me, and I saw it's eyes. Imagine Gengar's creepy eyes. Now multiply the ferocity and creepiness by ten.

"YOU? YOUR ALIVE?" It bellowed. "YOU MUST NOT HEAR ANYMORE!" The Ghost King then lunged at me… No. FLEW at me. I tried to run, but my feet couldn't move. He then was about to attack me when I flew awake.

…

I realized I was alone in the dark. After that encounter, I was afraid of the dark more than ever. I needed to get to sleep, but then I remembered the girl's name. I don't know how, but I knew her. And she was in danger.

"Don't worry." I say around me. "I WILL find you…" I look at my flute.

"…Zinnia."

_**Author's note:**_

_**WHOA! Zinnia is in the picture! I always wondered about Zinnia's back story, and the whole thing with Aster, and why she seems crazy when you battle her, so I thought "Hey, why not?" Hope you liked it! Review!**_


End file.
